


Muffins Continuation

by Monokumas_egg_collection



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Blood, Cupcakes, Fan Characters, Grimdark, Horror, Muffins, Other, Serial Killers, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monokumas_egg_collection/pseuds/Monokumas_egg_collection
Summary: A fan made continuation of Reitanna Seishin's Muffins series.Seven bakers make cupcakes and such using a special ingredient, ponies. The dark story of a group of female serial killers, not allowing anything to stop them from baking.
Kudos: 2





	Muffins Continuation

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains content that may be triggering including gore, torture, manipulation, murder, mentioned abuse, etc. Read at your own discretion. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Muffins series and none of the characters are my own. All canon characters obviously belong to Hasbro and all non-canon characters belong to Reitanna. I have permission to continue the series as long as I don't label it as canon in the Muffins universe. This is a fan made continuation. If you consider it part of the canon then that's on you.
> 
> Each chapter is another story.

“Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo!” A brown filly ran up to the two other girls, both looking at her surprised.  
“Oh my god, I haven’t seen you in ages, Babs!” Scootaloo responded, pleasantly surprised.  
“Yeah, the whole pie sisters situation had us all stuck inside.”  
“Mom still won’t let me stay out for more than an hour or two.” Complained Sweetie Belle, sighing.  
“I get it, Big Mac is worried too.” Her tone quickly returned to a joyful one. “Well, do I have an adventure for you!”  
“Adventure?” Exclaimed the pegasus, grinning widely. She hadn’t been able to go out and have fun since the killings started increasing significantly. Not only that but she had been discouraged after finding out that Applebloom had been involved in the murders.  
“Yep, you didn’t think I would just come over and lay around, did you?”  
“Sounds fun,” Squeaked Sweetie Belle, excited as well. “But what about mom, she’s gonna be really mad if I’m not home soon.”  
“Don’t worry about it. That won’t be a problem at all.” Babs said confidently. “Now, you two are okay exploring the Everfree a little, right?”  
“I don’t know about that but I guess it’s fine if we’re together.” Scootaloo was a little hesitant but the earth pony’s self-assured tone persuaded her. Of course if she was going, the unicorn would go too.  
“Yeah, that actually sounds like it could be interesting.” She added.  
“Perfect!” Babs exclaimed, her accent becoming extremely prominent for just a second. “Then let’s get going.”  
The other two looked at each other for a moment before simply following behind Babs. Their stomachs dropped but they knew she would help protect them. Oddly enough though, it wasn’t really the thought of going into the Everfree forest which made them feel this way. No, it was something else but neither could put their hoof on it. There was no reason to be afraid though, Babs was there and she was tough as steel.  
It was a smooth trip in, a trail already existing so they wouldn’t have to trudge through branches and thorn filled vines. Babs still led the way, seemingly not a care in the world. The other two fillies looked around at their surroundings, their dread coming and going.  
“Hey Babs, where are we even going?” Scootaloo finally asked.  
“Hmm?” She was taken out of her own thoughts. “Oh, yeah, we’re almost there.”  
“Almost there? There’s like nothing in these woods!” Sweetie Belle was confused.  
“I wouldn’t say nothing. Seriously, we’re really close”  
“Whatever you say I guess.” She went quiet, allowing the other girl to continue leading. They walked for around five minutes more before stopping. They had stopped right in front of Zecora’s old hut.  
“Oh, it’s Zecora’s place!” Scootaloo put the pieces together but still didn’t understand. “Why are we here? Didn’t Zecora leave months ago?”  
“Yeah, this isn’t our final stop, though. We’re gonna take a break, here.” Babs took out three water bottles, handing one to each of them, including herself.  
“Oh, thanks!” Sweetie Belle replied, squeaking again. She used her magic to open hers while Scootaloo simply used her teeth. Babs did the same. All took a sip from the bottle.   
“Wow, that’s refreshing.” Scootaloo felt her muscles relax.  
“Yeah, that’s really nice of you.” Sweetie Belle did as well. Not only that but her vision started to become shaky. She watched Babs take another swig, revealing a red dot on the bottom of her bottle. “Hey, why does yours have a dot?”  
“Isn’t it obvious?” She attempted to still remain innocent but a smirk started forming. “So I knew which ones to give you.”  
“Huh?” Her head started spinning, the world around her beginning to feel unstable. It got worse and worse until the pony blacked out.  
Scootaloo awoke, the sound of whimpering becoming audible. She noticed the noise coming somewhere from her right. She looked up and followed the sound with her eyes. She quickly spotted Sweetie Belle on the torture table, blood running down from the hole in her head where her horn once was. The pegasus immediately tried to stand but noticed that she was strapped down to a table but not one like her friend. This was more like an actual wooden table somepony would have in their house with straps simply nailed on. She was lying on her stomach, each hoof held down with a strap as well as two restraining her on her back.  
“No, Babs! Leave her alone!” The unicorn shouted.  
“She really doesn’t get it, huh?” Inkie asked her sisters as she brought over a tray on wheels.  
“Clearly not. It’s fair though, fear does that to the brain.” Blinkie responded. Scootaloo mentally put the pieces together as her heart raced.  
“She was in on it!” She suddenly blurted. The sisters turned to face her.  
“Wow, the first time someone’s ever figured it out that fast.” Inkie seemed impressed but clearly, could care less.  
“Yep, and me too of course!” Applebloom walked into the room, her accent easily recognizable.  
“I should have known!” The filly hissed, unsure if she was currently more upset with herself or the bakers.  
“I’ve lost track, whose harvest is this?” Asked Minkie, ignoring the captives for the moment.   
“Actually, I think everyone lost track.” Applebloom raised a brow and hoof to her lip, attempting to think back on it.  
“It doesn’t matter as long as we all get a turn to play.” Assured Blinkie. “I think Pinkie and Babs should take the lead on this one.”  
“I agree, Babs deserves it after her wonderful job with Twilight and I really felt bad for how depressed Pinkie got before this.”  
“Job with Twilight? Didn’t she jump from a building?” Sweetie asked, holding back barely controllable tears of pain.  
“What do you think made her jump?” Babs asked, making both jump with her sudden presence in the room.  
“Babs, seriously, what’s wrong with you? We’re your friends! We’re Applebloom’s friends! You know, the person you’re working with?”  
“Yeah, I know. Don’t talk to me like I’m stupid. Twilight was my friend, so was Fluttershy. The connection is what makes this so special.”  
The last two bakers entered. Pinkie galloped in as Derpy hopped behind her, imitating her happily.  
“Everyone’s here and ready, right?” Pinkie asked cheerfully. She had completely become herself again since her depressive episode.  
“I believe so.” Responded Inkie, looking around to make sure everyone was there.  
“Who's playing with the ponies today?” Asked Derpy, tilting her head.  
“We agreed that Pinkie and Babs should take control of this one.” Answered Minkie.  
“Wow, thank you so much guys!” The part pony bounced joyfully. “I’ll make sure you guys get to join too!”  
“What an honor.” Added Babs, beginning to grin. Scootaloo gathered all her courage as well as her breath.  
“Help!” She screamed. There was a pause before the bakers laughed.  
“Some things never change, huh?” Blinkie joked nonchalantly.   
“We’re in the middle of the Everfree inside of the old castle nobody visits anymore, especially with all the elements except pinkie dead. This is also one of the only intact rooms left, covered with thick stone. Believe me, you’re not getting help any time soon.” Minkie explained. She turned back to her sisters, specifically looking at Pinkie. Babs walked up to her side, smiling in anticipation. “Everyone’s ready, right?”  
“Yup, I’m ready to get right into it!” Stated Babs confidently.   
“Yep and Babs for sure has the spirit for this one!” Pinkie beamed, trotting up to the metal table, the filly following.   
“What’s first on the agenda?” Her assistant asked.  
“Oh, I was gonna ask you! You always have such good ideas, Babs!”  
“Why, thank you, Pinkie.” She thought for a moment, looking Sweetie Belle up and down. “Well, we normally remove the cutie marks first, but they don’t have any.”  
“So we skip that step?”  
“Course not! We can’t skip out on tradition. So we’ll act like they have them.”  
“Oh, let’s give them new ones!” Suggested Blinkie, trotting over to a drawer. Babs said nothing but didn’t object to the idea as Pinkie handed her the usual scalpel before picking up a second and going to Scootaloo.  
Sweetie shrieked as babs dug into her skin, making a near perfect circle with the blade. Tears started streaming out of the sheer pain. Scootaloo attempted to bite her lip to restrain herself from screaming, still trying to keep up something of a tough attitude. Their flesh was peeled away from their skin and were placed on another set of rolling trays placed between the two torture tables so neither of the bakers would have to go far to place their items somewhere or have to pull the tray back and forth.  
Blinkie continued to dig into the drawer until she gasped, bringing out two sets of cutie marks She made sure to get ones that fit their personalities in order to make it more realistic. One set had the picture of a safety pin on each piece of flank and the other had a set of flames in the shape of a bird, a phoenix.  
“I picked out some I thought would fit them. Sorry the fur doesn’t match.” She apologized.  
“I don’t care. You could have brought out any random cutie marks but the fact that you made it personal really says something about how seriously you take this.” The filly commented, being surprisingly on point. Blinkie was flattered and stepped out of the way so she could continue her usual work. “Wow, Sweetie Belle, you got some cute marks. You’re lucky Blinkie has taste.”  
She sneered before grabbing a needle and thread. She stabbed it into the skin and pulled through, weaving in and out of the epidermis painfully. Sweetie clenches her teeth, Scootaloo doing the same as Pinkie mirrored the process.  
It took a bit longer than preferred but soon, it was done. Sweetie panted, having held her breath. Her flesh was no longer exposed to the air but now it had been pierced many times.  
“Hmm, I wanna give them piercings.” The tormenter suggested.   
“We already did that with Applejack. It was a while ago but we don’t like to repeat games and stuff.” Applebloom said back.   
“No, no, you told me about that but I mean, I wanna experiment. You know, I wanna mess with placement and stuff.”  
“Oh, I see.”  
“You give me new ideas every time.” Inkie suddenly interjected. “I think I just came up with a new game.”  
“Oh, tell us, tell us!” Exclaimed Derpy, beginning to bounce again.  
“We split up into groups and alter our guests, best look wins.”  
“Sounds like fun, but I wanna do this on my own.” The younger one said.   
“Then why don’t we all go against Babs and try to make Scootaloo as pretty as peach?” Pinkie suggested excitedly.  
“Yeah but shouldn’t we have judges? How do I know you won’t be biased?”  
“Babs, come on, you know us.” Blinkie answered with a playful smirk.  
“Alright fine. I actually think it’ll be an interesting challenge.”  
“Alright, come on girls!” The party pony waved them over while the city filly got thinking. She didn’t have to think very long, though.  
She picked up a thick needle and put it inside her nose, point scraping her septum. Babs quickly shoved it through, causing her to gasp while her eyes watered again. Surprisingly, that wasn’t bad. However, the status of her pain would shift quickly.   
The other girl quickly stuck a wire through and twisted it into the shape of a hoop before grabbing the scalpel again and going to her chest. She started carving out an intricate tattoo design while the unicorn started wheezing in pain, the stinging of the blade being unpleasant.  
It took a little while but it was slightly rushed, Babs not wanting to fall behind. She grabbed a rock and quickly painted it pink. She grabbed the superglue and stuck it in the hole in her head, causing her to yelp softly. This was torture but it was nothing compared to what she was gonna do next.  
She grabbed two needles and shoved one through each ear. That was fine until she grabbed two skinny, sharp cones, pushing them into the holes and forcing them to stretch. She grabbed another set, this time larger as another set of tapers. This sudden stretch caused the filly’s lobes to painfully blow out. She could care less though, grabbing a couple of small corks around the same gauge to keep the new holes open.   
She walked off to find something, taking a few minutes to find what she was looking for and plug it in. Finally, she was able to walk back to the front of Sweetie Belle, revealing what she was holding, a dremel. She smirked as she turned it on. She put it to the girl's hoof, starting to engrave. This was fine at first since the hoof’s surface was so thick but it didn’t take long for Babs to dig deep enough to make it painful.  
“Time!” Applebloom suddenly called out. Both teams stepped away from their subject. Babs turned to face the other bakers.  
“I wanna see yours first!”  
“Oki-doki Loki!” Pinkie cheered, bouncing out of the way so Babs could approach and visually take in Scootaloo.  
She had been given many ear piercings in several different places, her face had been tattooed with hearts and cupcakes using a pen and sewing needle as shown by the supplies lying close by. Her arms had been skinned in a horizontal stripe pattern, mimicking the look of socks. The cherry on top was her cut hair, dyed with her own blood which easily could have been taken anywhere from her.  
“Wow, I like it! I don’t know if mine can beat it since I got a little extra with her.”  
“I’m sure you did a wonderful job.” Inkie reassured with a smile, making her way over to the other filly with her sisters.  
“It’s so you.” Commented Minkie with her quiet voice. “It’s so punk yet elegant.”  
“I guess you’re right.” The younger baker replied, not thinking about it before.  
“So much detail in so little time.” Blinkie seemed impressed as well.  
“Yeah, I decided to sacrifice the amount of accessories for the detail.”  
“I think babs wins.” Derpy stated, slightly disappointed.  
“Aww, thank you! I really like yours too!”  
“I think we should move on. Sorry if I sound like I’m trying to take charge but I want to dig right into the meat of this play time.” Minkie spoke again.  
“I like what you did with the pun there.” She smirked. “I agree. Well, Applebloom is their closest friend, I think she should be involved too. There’s two victims and two of us so it works out.”  
“You’re serious? Oh, Babs, I don’t want to take this opportunity away from you!” The other filly responded.  
“Don’t worry about it. Pinkie will still be taking some charge though. I mean, that is okay with you, right?”  
“Of course, this wasn’t meant to be mine anyways!”  
“Great, so we have a plan of action!” Pinkie announced. I’m interested in playing with Sweetie Belle. I mean, we barely interacted this whole time!”  
“Sounds good to me, I want to do some removal anyways.”  
“I think it’s best if we split into groups again. This time we can mix it up.”  
“Oh!” Applebloom jumped up. “I’ll go with Pinkie and play with Sweetie!”  
“I like playing with pegasi, I’ll go with Babs.” Minkie said, picking her side.  
‘I’ll join Babs too.” Added Inkie, walking over.  
“We’ll be going with Pinkie.” Blinkie replied, gesturing to Derpy as well. “You don’t mind if we’re a little uneven, right?”  
“‘Course not,” The younger city girl answered. “It’s alright, we’ll call one of you over if we need help!”  
The others agree and soon, everyone split. Babs’ group walked over to the young pegasus who had already given up her fight. To the other filly, this was pathetic. Scootaloo was inspired by Rainbow Dash. She wanted to be her. She would have used the taxidermy of the athlete to mess with her but it was long gone and buried. That didn’t mean that the wounds didn’t remain though.  
“The hell is this? I know ponies call you chicken but are you really such a coward that you’ve already given up? Actually, that’s rather impressive.”  
“What’s the point if I’m going to die anyways?” Her voice wasn’t quite hoarse but it was much weaker and quieter.  
“I know you know you aren’t Dash but this is just sad for somepony who wanted to be her. You worshipped her just to end up like this.” The other two bakers almost instantly caught it.  
“Yes, she would be very disappointed.” Minkie began. “Even a shy pony like me could keep fighting. I was stuck in a cellar for many years and I did stop physically fighting but I never took my life. I never just accepted death. What does that say about you, Scootaloo?”  
“I’m weak, I know that already!” Tears began forming in the victim’s eyes.  
“Weak isn’t the issue. We’re all weak deep down. It’s the fact that you’re such a coward that you just attempt to escape life when there is no other escape. It’s not weakness, it’s sheer disappointment.” Inkie spat.   
“Rainbow Dash would be disgusted. What would she say about you?” Babs glared.  
“She would be worried about me! She would have known to help me!”  
“Then how come she never did?”  
“Huh?” Scootaloo suddenly perked up, confused.  
“You heard me. How come you think she would have if she never helped you before. She never taught you to fly, she never helped you get your cutie mark, hell, she never even helped you achieve anything! She was a narcissist.”  
“You’re wrong!” She yelled, finding her voice again. Minkie was moving around the table behind her. She quickly used her hooves to hold her down while Inkie grabbed the hacksaw, handing it to the third baker.  
“Doesn’t matter anymore. You really won't be able to fly now.” She slashed in, causing her to scream like a young banshee. The cut was deep, going through all three big layers of skin and into the muscle. Babs used that as an entry point to saw through the rest, through the other size. She pulled and cut the slesh, separating the wing from the body. Inkie looked over to hand her another tool when she stopped and alerted the other two.  
“Shit, she’s bleeding!” The other two looked back down to see the wound gushing serious amounts of blood.  
“Oh, no!” Babs hastily grabbed some paper towel, holding to the exposed flesh. “She’s bleeding through!”  
“Hold on!” She ran over to the stove, grabbing a knife and throwing it on top. It took a minimal amount of time for it to heat up, thankfully speeding the process up since this was an emergency. She grabbed the handle with her teeth and ran over, putting in on the wound. Thankfully, it cauterized and stopped the bleeding. However, it also caused Scootaloo great agony.  
“Did I do something wrong?” The young baker asked.  
“No, you did it perfectly. Some just have more veins than others. Hers are deformed, I should have expected that to happen.”  
“What about the other side then?”  
“Hmm, we’ll cut it off too. This time I’ll have the knife ready. We don’t want her to bleed out.”  
“Sounds good.” She readied the hacksaw for round two. Minkie lifted the wing with one hoof and held the victim down with the other. Babs started slicing through as Inkie was at the stove, ready to run in.   
It didn’t take very long just as the first hadn’t but she started bleeding again. Thankfully, the mare was ready to cauterize, placing the blade down. The flesh sizzled.  
“She’s passing out.” Minkie announced quietly. The filly didn’t need another word. She ran over and grabbed an adrenaline shot, injecting it into Scootaloo. She jumped up with a gasp.  
More tools were prepared. They were going to take the next steps when they heard shrill shrieking from the other side of the room. Not only was there a pony screeching but also a mechanical one, a drill.  
Applebloom had drilled a single screw into her arm, moving to implant another. Blinkie was fiddling with the second they had.  
“Just use a screwdriver.” Suggested Inkie, as if it were extremely obvious.  
“It doesn’t work the same!” Blinkie hissed in return.  
“We have a nail gun.” Reminded Minkie.  
“Oh, oh, I’ll get it!” Pinkie hopped away. Derpy frowned, though.  
“What can Derpy do?”   
“Derpy, why don’t you get the needle container. Just remember to be careful reaching in.” Inkie cooed. Her face brightened up again, realizing that she was right. She playfully trotted over to the toolbox, searching for the small container of pins and needles they kept around.  
“Well what do we do Scootaloo?” Asked Babs, somewhat jealous of the other group's genius idea.  
“We rub salt into the wound.”  
“We make fun of her again.”  
“I meant it literally.” Her face contorted into that horror movie type of relaxed grin.  
“Ahh.” Babs caught on and smirked back. Taking the small salt shaker that the other had just picked up and offered. The filly poured a minimal amount onto her hoof and tested by applying it to the right, freshly pierced ear. Scootaloo winced. Sadistic yet barely harmful. “Might make the meat taste weird.”  
“Maybe, but we can always try new things. Most of the wounds already look pretty dry so I doubt it’ll be an issue. It won’t spread through the entire blood stream but might get into certain parts. We can always cut around bad meat.”  
“Good point.” She shook some onto Scootaloo’s skinned arms, making her help and whimper. Babs poured salt onto the stumps where her wings once were, poking them ever so gently to add to the torture.   
“This is entertaining but it gets boring fast.” Minkie complained depressedly.   
“You’re right.” Inkie agreed. She thought, wondering what they could do next. Her terrifying expression returned. She shouted to the entire team of bakers. “Hey, let’s play some mix and match!”  
The others turned and quickly agreed. Inkie went to her victims front with a spoon, easily scooping up the eye and pulling hard enough to snap the optical nerve. Scootaloo screamed as did Sweetie when Blinkie repeated the process on her eye. The two sisters swiftly met up in the middle and traded.   
The eyes were switched and put into the sockets of the opposite victims. Blinkie grabbed a butcher's knife and started working on the left ear. Inkie watched and repeated the same on Scootaloo. They repeated the processes of trading and placing the missing pieces on the wrong ponies. This round took longer though considering that they actually had to stitch the ears back on.   
Eventually this turned into a relay race sort of game where they followed the formula made up the first rounds then would hand the weapons to another pony. Once they had gotten through everyone with the exception of Inkie twice due to the uneven teams. They laughed and looked at their subjects.  
“My favorite is the eyes!” Derpy exclaimed, beaming.  
“The teeth were an interesting switch.” Commented Inkie.  
“The hair was the worst to work with.” Hissed Blinkie.  
“Enough gawking!” Yelled babs, a smile showing that she wasn’t attempting to be demanding. “That game was a lot of fun, we should play it again. But what now?”  
“I think we should harvest.” Said Minkie.  
“I wanna play more but I feel like that’d be doing too much.” Applebloom admitted.  
“Let’s start with Sweetie.”  
“Why?”  
“You’ll see.”  
“Okay.” The filly replied as she went to get the bucket. Pinkie grabbed the numbing agent and stuck it into Sweetie as she gathered her tools.  
“Both of you were really well behaved!” She complimented as if she were their teacher and not their killer. “You two made this really fun and special and we didn’t have to waste a lot of resources on you!”  
“Yes, you’re really going to make us miss you more than we thought.” Inkie added.  
“Why? Why me?” Sweetie croaked out through whimpers.  
“Because your number was picked!” Pinkie giggled. “It was random. We actually picked Scootaloo but knew that she couldn’t be without you. You’re lucky that you had a friend with you!”  
“I think she’s about ready.” Whispered Minkie.  
“Yep!” The party pony grabbed the scalpel, swiftly making clean cuts through the flesh. She opened flaps and started gathering organs. “I really don’t think we can thank you enough for such a good playtime today!”  
“And that’s absolutely not sarcasm.”  
“Yeah, you two really made today a good one!” Both intestines were pulled out, Sweetie Belle’s vision swimming. The lungs were pulled out, causing her to stop breathing but she was so far gone that she essentially didn’t even notice. The heart was the last to be pulled out, ending it all since the brain would quickly cease operation like the other organs. The bucket was carried away as Pinkie walked over to Scootaloo and immediately spotted the problem. “Oh.”  
“She’s on her front.” Stated Inkie. “If we try to flip her over then it would be an easy escape and believe me, we really don’t want that again.”  
“Yeah, you’re right.”  
“Oh, does it really matter?” Asked Babs. “We can still gather the meat. What does it matter if we sacrifice a few bones?”  
“I guess you’re right! Let’s be honest here, the spine is really underrated!” Blinkie already had the injection as Pinkie spoke, walking over. She stuck it in and dragged the used tools over to the remaining victim.  
“This might be less effective since there’s so many nerve endings in the spine.” Inkie warned.  
“The spine has nerves?” Derpy tilted her head. “I thought that was only the eye and your knees.”  
“No, Derpy, we actually have nerves all over. That’s how you feel a little cut or burn no matter where it is.”  
“Woah!” It seemed mind blowing to her. She loved anatomy despite not really understanding the subject. Her face lit up whenever she learned something new about it.  
“Speaking of nerves, she seems to be numb.” Announced Blinkie.  
“Great!” Responded Pinkie. She made the same incisions on Scootaloo's back, revealing her spine.  
“Where do we go from here?” Asked Applebloom. Minkie gently took the blade from her sister.   
“We cut the spinal cord.” She stuck it between two of the upper vertebrae. She started to cut through the nerves as Scootaloo winced. It felt disgusting and like it was supposed to hurt but she couldn’t really feel a thing. Her vision became spotty as a vital part of her body was destroyed.  
Minkie successfully got through and started on the other end closer to her pelvis. Despite Scootaloo being completely numb, her legs twitched as most of her spine was cut off and carefully removed. She was paralyzed now even without the numbing agent.  
Babs smashed through her rib cage. She no longer reacted, physically unable to. The pieces of bone carefully picked out before the harvesting process was repeated. She was rendered completely unresponsive despite being barely so beforehand.  
The bakers cheered and rejoiced, finally done with the job and now able to bake. They set up the crude set of supplies of baking, no longer having the good oven from Sugar Cube Corners.  
“This sucks, I wish we better supplies” Complained Babs.  
“Be grateful.” Inkie gently replied. “We had to deal with something like back on the rock farm. We learned to use our current resources.”  
“Sorry, you’re right. I’m still just a little upset about all of our supplies being taken away.”  
“Understandable. Hey, at least we have cupcakes.”  
“Yeah!” She smiled once more as the delicious pastries baked. They made a normal batch but of course they couldn’t just eat them all. Some higher ups in Ponyville were about to receive a small gift wrapped in a box with a pretty little bow on each. They would learn true terror all over again.


End file.
